


Prodigious Verbiage.

by Rabbit



Category: Fingersmith - Waters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue has a vocabulary question. Maud demonstrates, and is continually inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigious Verbiage.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



> By way of warning-- you are getting smut, pure and simple, and as such I hope most completely that you enjoy it! I feel as though there is a lot more to be done here, and I am sorry that there are gaps and tangents which really ought to be followed down lines of what I have an inkling is interesting plot, which are dropped instead of persued. Frequently, once we have gotten far in a piece, we get the feel of the three other tales we /could/ have told instead-- but it is too late! I feel that, here. In addition, i think i could have nested the two tales better as well. But once more-- I hope that you like it, either way.

>   
> 
> 
> From _The Coffers of Lust_ by Marianne L.S. Rivers
> 
> _"Where did you get that key then… filched or copied from the gatekeeper, I imagine? For the trade of your charms upon his stiff prick, no doubt-- your tongue, or your twat, I wonder? He told me it was the tongue, but your lips are all sealed tight now! Well, we'll grease that clasp in a bare moment. What other locks might you work, little thief, with the sharpened key of your tongue!"_
> 
> The Mistress spread her legs still wider, and the tawdry little guttersnipe clasped the hand with the filed key in it to her mouth, and took a step backwards. The Mistress laughed a high, merry laugh and beckoned her come closer. "Silly child! Do you think that you've not been tracked through these rooms, that you will be permitted to leave till I have taken all that I want, just as you mean to do? Of course, I will let you plunder whatever you like, after you have plundered as much as I…" She put her head back; her fair, gilt curls tumbled over her shoulder, "desire."
> 
> The girl's eyes were as wide as the mistress's legs now, and grew wider still as the elegant hand slid over her wide hips, down a creamy thigh, pale as milk, and pressed itself into the rosy recesses between…
> 
> The wretched urchin, trembling from head to foot, took a step towards the fine silk bed, then another. The filed key fell to the floor, and the Mistress clicked her tongue. "I'll have that key I promise you, but first you must show me how nimble your sweet fingers are, and come here… yes, like that, come closer, now up here with me, now kneel...  
> 

The girl called Susan Lilly read a little more, seated in a worn, high-backed chair a little apart from the big desk in what had once been her uncle's library. There was a divan there now, with pillows piled upon it, for what Maud called her Inspirations, and it was still kept warmer than anywhere else in the great old and dark manor called Briar. Out of the window the world was frozen and white, the silence that wrapped the ankles of the house was thick and grey. Maud was at the desk, bent over manuscript pages, passing them off into a stack from which Susan took the sheets from which she practiced. She mouthed the letters, then each word, some with halting slowness and some with a gratifying speed born of increasing habit. It was hard work, and Maud had certainly not insisted upon it, but after some weeks of sitting while she stroked out page after page of purportedly lurid ink, it seemed a way to fill the hours to take up some of the habit of the house. And it served well not have to have Maud _need_ to speak it all out to her, getting her throat all hoarse and dry. Sue never did want to hold a pen or pencil herself, but reading… well, reading at least, wasn't so bad, especially as it was their livelihood until they managed to work out the puzzle of what to do about some of their legal potions. Somehow, doing so hadn't seemed to matter much in the first days, or weeks, even. Trouble was, on some of the longer, more florid words, her mind tended to give up the struggle for meaning and wander, and she had to force herself back to the page as a battle. A rather… juicy battle, for that. Some of the words caused her to color, slightly, some to gasp or say, "Oh, I never have..!" And some to bite her lip and mutter over and over in confusion or incomprehension-- either of the word itself or the meaning. She did the last now; gradually her puzzlement became a frown.

"Maud?"

"Yes, Sue?"

"What's this word? Something naughty, ain't it?"

"How is it spelled?"

"Cain't you come and read it over my shoulder?"

"Suky, I am right in the middle of a phrase."

"Don't tell me you'll forget your place! You remember every-thing, and they're all the same any…"

"Just spell it, Sue! You can surely make out the letters."

"Oh, all right then… it starts with a G, I think, then an A, and M…O, no another A…"

"Gamahuche."

"Game-a-hooch? "

"You've not heard it?"

"An' where would I've heard such a raw word before in my life, outside of these walls?"

"Then how do you know that it is 'raw', as you put it?"

"Sounds it, and besides, it's in this chapter of yours!"

"Well… you might say that it is raw indeed, then." Maud got up from her chair, her smile sweet and cold as her mouth was sweet and hot beneath it. Susan's expression was one of relief for a moment.

"Oh good, I like it much better when you read… oh!" Maud had dropped to her knees before Susan's chair, and pushed her skirts back to above her knees.

"Suky, hadn't I asked you to leave off the knickers beneath your dress, and the worst of these underpinnings? Now I must…" And she worked her fingers beneath the top hem of them, untying the gather, and pulling them down.

"Maud!" Sue protested, but not heartily, "It's mid-December! I'll catch my death!"

"There's a good fire in here, warmer than anywhere…"

"We have to eat sometime too, downstairs…"

"We have to do no such thing, Mrs. Inker's sensibilities be damned. Now, let's see what's warm… yes, you are warm enough indeed!" Maud did not take down the stockings or suspenders, but the drawers went and she drew a finger along Susan's downy sex, pleased by the bubble of moisture sprung between the drier lips thereabout.

"_that's_ not…" Sue gasped, and she wriggled a little in her chair, clutching tight to the page she had been reading. Maud's lips pursed, and she plucked the page from Susan's fingers before they could clench too tightly and ruin it. Sue let it go, and Maud shook her head.

"No, that-- _this_ is frigging, as I have shown you before…"

"Oh! That…there!"

" I knew you'd remember. I can demonstrate it for you again, if you wish, Sue…"

"Maud!"

"All right then. Gamahuching." Maud's smile disappeared into Susan's lap, and her pink tongue parted the folds of her slit deftly, darting inside as far as she could at first, then up and down again, and up, flicking over the swelling clit at the top with methodical lust, her fingers kneading Sue's hips beneath the skirt, hard and pressing. All the while, Sue's head had fallen back, and it was good for Maud's progress that the page had been removed from her hand, for her fingers clutched and scrabbled at the arms of the chair, the back of Maud's head, anything.

"Oh, oh, oh, Maud! Stop, Stop! Oh, I shall die!"

After a long suck on the pert point of her clit, cruelly, Maud did stop, and left sue panted with her knees splayed in the chair. Maud drew her nails thoughtfully over the inside of Sue's thigh, then said, "That, my own Suky, is what gamahuche means. Now stay-- just like that!"

Maud left the skirt ruched up above Sue's knees, and took the knickers from the floor, dropping them on the fire as she passed it. She returned then immediately to her pages , the scratch of ink on paper furious in a new fever of inspiration.

"You're horrible!" Sue gasped, shuddering violently and all over with desire frustrated, and the difficulty of obeying her lover.

"Shh."

>   
> 
> 
> From _The Coffers of Lust_ by Marianne L.S. Rivers
> 
> _"You splendid little slut!" The Lady crowed in her extravagance, after her third such spending in the mouth of her captive fingersmith, "as glib in the art of the gamahuche as in lying, I shouldn't wonder, and your fingers at frigging as lock-picking. I tell you, I am all open, a cracked safe, a jewel chest spilt before your prising-- Oh, oh, oh! You marvelous wench, yes, keep at it, continues-tu encore, encore-- I shall spend again! Ah-ah-ah…!"_
> 
> The Mistress did as she said, and copiously in streams, gasping and grasping as she did so. After she had recovered from this, she seized the dirty ragamuffin by her limp blonde hair-- her strength was a surprise and made the girl cry out-- and dragged her, whimpering, to a boudoir chair covered in dove-colored plush velvet. She dropped the little tart into it without any ceremony whatever, then rolled the skirts up above her knee, examining the readily revealed magnificence there below with a be-ringed finger. It was very swollen already, puffed and pink and moist, crowned with a halo of gilt down fairer and brighter than the unwashed stuff atop her head. Nearly purring, the haughty bitch pressed herself down into her captive on the chair, biting her shoulder through her thin frock and her pale hip, the skirt of her randily designed gown tied naturally open with ribbons, properly into the girl's ready cunt. She rubbed it there, and as she did she murmured hotly into the girl's ear,
> 
> "Why, you are a proper slut, aren't you! No drawers at all beneath your frock, and now…" She plucked the key from whence it had fallen on the bed, "now it is my turn, to unlock your secrets, your treasures…"  
> 

Maud's head jerked up suddenly from the page, her expression exasperated, "Sue, I told you…"

Sue's hand closed over the top of Maud's around the pen, and when Maud twisted up to look at her the words stopped short in her mouth, turned into a somewhat warmer smile.

"You cain't leave me," Sue's voice all but broke around the words, and they rasped in her dried throat, "like that."

"'Cain't' I?" Maud's eyebrow arched, and the wind picked up about the outside of the house; the windows rattling outside of the tight-closed shutters. There was the sudden sound of footsteps on the upper stair and in the hallway, then William Inker's voice in the hallway.

"Going to shut everything up Miss; sounds a horrid storm on the way!"

He didn't wait for an answer, but they both held themselves like waxworks until his footsteps had gone past, up towards the attic. The wind cut through the silence, whistling, but they hardly heard it, their eyes each on the other's. When they had faded, Sue put her trembling hand to Maud's lap, gathered up the skirt of her gown, and protested,

"But Maud, _you've_ got pantalets…" The wind took up again and rattled everything, drowning out speech. But it didn't matter too much, for Maud had drawn Sue's head down and pressed her tongue into her mouth, quieting everything but the moaning and pawing of the sky and storm for the ancient manor. Sue didn't start, but fumbled more beneath her skirts, rubbing and seeking, all the while kissing Maud's mouth that tasted still sweetly of Sue…

The chair creaked and groaned beneath them in time with the whimpering of the house's antique bones, unmarked till it fell and spilled them both onto the dusty, wooden floor in a flurry of hands and pages. It mattered very little, ultimately, if the pages were ruined as they worried them in their passion, as the increasing winds worried the trees, whipping their branches hither and thither till they slapped at the boards of the house and at each other. Between them now, if there were words, they could not be heard over the din, not a single one. But hands, but lips, but tongue, but hip and thigh… Sue's mouth moved not at all except when it moved beneath the hiked skirts of her lover, though Maud's worked constantly, clear, bell-tones lost to the night and the rattling.

Suddenly, the wind died, just as fast as it had lifted, and one word cut through the silence clearer than anything.

"Gamahuche...!"

Maud stopped short, her cheek a little pinker than normal, but not in the least embarrassed. Susan, who had been performing that very delicious office just as the wind stopped, froze in place, and stifled a snorted giggle.

"Miss?" Mr. Inker's voice was in the hallway again, apparently on his way back down. His footsteps too had been muffled by the noise of the coming storm.

"Has it passed?" Cried Maud, while Sue sprang upwards to her knees, eyes wide.

"No Miss, just a lull, I think. I'm going to finish downstairs no…" His last words were drowned out by the rising of the storm once more and Maud laughed, drawing Sue's head back to the position it had just vacated. For the rest of the night, as the storm rocked them they rocked each other, and drowned in the happy meet of lips, and tongues, and fingers, and deeper places.

>   
> 
> 
> From _The Coffers of Lust_ by Marianne L.S. Rivers
> 
> _…In this way the little thief was stripped entirely, drenched in the sweet perfume of the Mistress's juices, and draped about with her jewels-- ropes of pearls, rubies, cabochons and other precious stones looped about her naked body-- and strung on at last the girl's key-copy, hanging just at her waist. The mistress laughed and pressed her hard against the door, taking the key in her hand. _
> 
> "And now, my dearest Suky…" Saying this, she slid the large, stiff iron key into the girl's well-eaten cunt, and she gasped at the cold of it, "Now you are all locked up and mine, and this bond you shall never pick your way out of!"
> 
> "Should I want to," The girl gasped again, her body rocking upon the smooth, firm iron, the shaft pressed up against her stiff, pink clit, "I swear to you Madam', I am yours, yours! Ah! You will bring me…"
> 
> And the Mistress devoured the thief's mouth with her own, her tongue probing as she came to crisis yet again upon the key and the mistress's hand.
> 
> "My treasure!" The mistress purred, drawing her mouth away and laying her head atop of the girl's bound up in its chains of jewels, "My own precious lock and key."
> 
> "Your own." Sighed little Suky, and she put her hands completely into the Mistress's, "Your pearl."  
> 

"Have you always got to end it like that?" Sue said later, when the worst of the storm had passed, and she was huddled under the blankets on the divan with only a chemise on. Maud, ever mindful of her deadline, had simply copied the text from the rumpled pages as best she could and proceeded directly to the end.

"Not always," Maud stroked Sue's hair back from her face, and turned it up to catch the light from the various candles still burning about the empty library, "They want other things, sometimes. But if I could-- yes, every one."

It was natural to Sue-- but it still seemed amazing to Maud-- that Sue could still blush.


End file.
